


Jacky, I Ever Told Ya I Love Yer Smile?

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crutchie is adorable as always, Fluff, M/M, sleepy crutchie is best crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: Jack comes home from the studio and Crutchie is still awake. Cute stuff happens.





	Jacky, I Ever Told Ya I Love Yer Smile?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "sleepy jackcrutchie" given to me on my tumblr, @tired-alexander. Enjoy!

Jack had a bad habit of losing track of time when he worked in his studio. Not all the time, but at least once a week he would forget what time it was and come home late at night, anywhere from 9:00 to 3:00 in the morning, on one occasion. This was one of the few times he had been so focused he didn’t bother to check the time at all, or eat, for that matter. It was 2:12 AM when he walked through the door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of 4 years, Charlie “Crutchie” Morris.

He slowly closed the door behind him, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He started to shuffle his way towards the kitchen, making a sandwich and drinking some water. He finished his meal and began to make his way towards his and Crutchie’s bedroom when he heard a faint “Jack…?” come from the living room.

“Crutchie, babe, what are ya doin’ awake? It’s past 2 in da mornin’ honey, ya should be in bed!” he whispered to his boyfriend, who was currently blinking sleepily, face flushed with warmth, from his curled position under a few blankets on the couch. He crouched next to him, running his hands through Crutchie’s hair as he gave Jack a lazy, sleepy smile.

“I….I wanted ta…” He yawned; Jack thought it was adorable, “......see ya when ya came home. Did ya…...did ya have a good day?”

“I had a lovely day babe, I was focused like crazy. But, we can talk ‘bout that tomorrow. Ya need sleep. Come on, Crutch.”

He pulled back the blankets, and went to pick up the overheated boy. Crutchie tended to not notice when he was overheating, so when he used a bunch of blankets at a time, Jack had to remind him to take them off every once in awhile. He picked up his boyfriend bridal style, and started to make his way to their room when Crutchie whispered, “Hey Jacky….I ever told ya I love yer smile?” Jack blushed 10 shades of pink at that.

“Uh, no Crutch, ya haven’t. Thank you, yer sweet babe.”

“Have I ever told ya I love yer eyes….yer hair…..yer really cute, ya know that Jacky? Hey Jacky I love yer hugs…..” Crutchie was babbling at this point, and Jack was turning more shades of pink the more Crutchie talked; he was as red as a tomato by the time they reached their bedroom. Crutchie always became even more affectionate than normal when sleepy, if it was even possible. He laid Crutchie down on the bed, pulling a sheet up over him. He leaned down to kiss Crutchie’s forehead, then his cheeks and lips before crawling into bed and hugging his lovely boyfriend from behind.

“Charlie, it’s time ta sleep, ‘kay? Sleep well, babe.”

Crutchie just turned around and snuggled against Jack’s chest.

“I love ya, Jack. Yer my favorite.”

Jack smiled and blushed, how lucky he was to be Crutchie’s favorite.


End file.
